How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Season 2, Episode 1
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After A Long Hituis, your favorite Fanfiction Game Show is back and this time, Numbuh 4 of the Kids-Next-Door, Groundskeeper Willie and Darrel Boxman had to be going for A Thousand Dollars apiece for a total chance up to Three Thousand Dollars so sit back, relax and enjoy the fanfiction game show story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Over the last season of the fanfiction series, it just given away $22,027.32 and This is a brand new season consisting of 24 episodes and I hoping that you'll get to enjoy it with new contestants along with some old ones so yeah, I hope you enjoy it.

Announcer: In Our last season, host Chris Goodman had 13 episodes and has even away $22,027.32 from the main game and some mini-games, will he get to do it again? Let's enjoy a brand new season "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!"

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Announcer Rainer Wolfcastle: Hello ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to a brand new season of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and here's your host, Chrissssssss Goodman!

(Chris and Wallaby walked in)

Chris Goodman: Hello and welcome to a brand new season of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm your host Chris Goodman and we got a brand new season just hooked up for you.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: As you may recall, we've given away a total of $22,027.32 over the past season, and we're ready to do some more!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Audience: Let's meet our first contestant, Wallaby Beatles.

Numbuh 4: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's great to be having here.

Audience: So, Wallaby, it says here that you're Numbuh 4 from the Cartoon network classic "Codename:Kids-Next-Door" and I think that you might had to do something to do with it.

Numbuh 4: Yep, that's me.

Chris: I Think that you cause that you might to appear on TV once, is that true?

Numbuh 4: As a matter of fact, I was almost. For you see, Mr. B of the Kids-tasic channel crud might had to do some to do with a plan to turn the whole world into babies.

Chris: Well, what happened Wally?

Numbuh 4: It seems that Numbuh 1 had caught by that stupid robot Homework-O at he got him, of course that the other operatives and I got caught by a chain, that is of course that he uses his sunglasses as he got the baby beam to bounces off the camera lens as hit that chain.

Chris: Well, if it wasn't for his sunglasses, he would've gone back into diapers.

Numbuh 4: Well yeah, I guess that might make sense.

Chris: And if that beam would've hit you and your friends, you've been turn into babies as well.

Numbuh 4: Well, that worse too.

Chris: Yes, and I supposed that you're going to be on a game show too, huh?

Numbuh 4: Why, yes I have.

Chris: If I recall correctly, I believe that your friend Hoagie was on the show and won $100.00.

Numbuh 4: Oh yeah, well, I think that I could beat him.

Chris: And I bet that you're going to be $900.00 more then him because of a pretty girl, huh?

Numbuh 4: Shut up and give me the rules.

Chris: Very well, you got these 6 Questions and you're just 6 away from ending up with $1,000.00, remember, if there could be any trouble, you might had to make sure as they get to make sure as they had to use it, remember, if any question gets hard, you only got Three lifelines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend. and Ask the Audience.

Numbuh 4: And If I get my question wrong?

Chris: Then you'll leave here with nothing.

Numbuh 4: That's it? Well, that's something.

Chris: And if you had to get ready, you might had to make sure that you know the rules and the lifelines, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying"!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, this first question is worth $0.01, and here it is.

$0.01 Question: How Many episodes of "Dinosaurs" has been lasted on TV and straight into DVD?

A:65  
B:129  
C:258  
D:One too Many

Numbuh 4: Gee, I don't think that could be that up high so, if I had to choose, I think that it should be that it was seriously that quite as they saw the show.

Chris: Take your time Wally.

Numbuh 4: I think that I could be going to say "A", final answer.

Chris: And you got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Now on to the $0.10 Question.

$0.10 Question: In the cartoon series "Amphibia", what species is Anne?

A:Cat  
B:Dog  
C:Human  
D:An Bird

Numbuh 4: So, she's a teenager, huh? I Don't trust them.

Chris: You know, you become when you get decommissioned at 13 yourself.

Audience: (Applaud)

Numbuh 4: I Think that I could get to be phoning a friend.

Chris: All right, we'll get someone on the line.

(Phone ringing)

Transition: Between Chris and Lars Larmie.

Lars: Hello, Larmie Residence, Lars "Of The Stars" Larmie speaking, Bingo Bango.

Chris: Hello Lars, this is Chris Goodman from "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying".

Lars: Oh boy.

Chris: I'm here with a Kid-Next-Door-Operative and I was wondering if you can make it a good one.

Lars: Uh, okay.

Chris: Wally needs your help, he's just won $0.01, and he need your help getting though a dollar, so he's going to read you the question with the four possible answers and you got 30 seconds to answer.

Numbuh 4: Okay Guy, (Reads Question and answers)

Lars: Are you dumb? I'm a human, you're a human, Anne's a human, we're all humans, answer "C", final! (hangs up)

SFX: (dial line)

Numbuh 4: Well, if that's the way you wanted, then that's the way you'll need it, final answer.

Chris: And you go it for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And we'll be right back with a word from our sponsor.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

-END CHAPTER-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is the First episode of the second season and I hope that you get to be that excited to read it again.

Second Closing Note: This brand new season of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" has been dedicated to the actual Game Show "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" that lasted from 1999 to this year known as 2019, so It had a great run, a great 20-year-rum if you will, so please post up some of your favorite moments of the actual show please, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2-11-17-2019:What Is This?

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", and here it is, your host Chrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss Goodman!

Chris: Okay, thank you Rainer, welcome back to the show, and as we left off, I think that we got Numbuh 4 of the Kids-Next-Door and I hope that you get to see as he is going for $1.00.

Numbuh 4: Well yeah, I hope that we get to see that it ain't going to be that hard to deal with.

Chris: And I Think that it was quite the possibly that you're going to be that quite as they knew that if you could end up with a lot of money, I think that you're going to towards your collage fund.

Numbuh 4: And that's what I don't think that it was quite possible as they might had to feel as they would feel about it.

Chris: Also, there are love rumors that you and Kuki are in love together.

Audience: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Numbuh 4: what is this, a joke? I'm sorry but we're just good friends.

Chris: Oh, I Don't know, I think that you get to be a couple, but that's aside, you won $0.10, and you're going for $1.00, so if you're ready, let's play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay contestant, here's your $1.00 Question.

$1.00 Question: In the _Hey Arnold! _series, Phil Shortman wants to make sure that to never eat what?

A:Rasberries  
B:Strawberries  
C:Cherries  
D:Tomatoes

Numbuh 4: Well, if I could get the answer, I think that it was about to make sure that it was simply as they know of what it is, and I think that it was "A", final answer.

Chris: and you got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here we go for an $10.00, and here's the question.

$10.00 question: In the upcoming fanfiction crossover _Bartman VS El Tigre, _what was the name of the school that Manny and Frieda goes to?

A:Le crazy  
B:La Luna  
C:Leona  
D:Da Bomb

Numbuh 4: What is this, a joke? everybody knows that this is a hard question so I think that we could be that I'm going for Answer "C", final.

Chris: And you're right for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: We were going to save this question for the Fanfiction Writer's edition, but I think that we could go for that question right now, and this one is worth $100.00.

Mrs. Beatles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

(Mrs. Beatles came in and karate chop as she karate chop on announcer Rainer, then Karate Chop Chris and then each member of the audience)

Numbuh 4: Mom, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the audience.

Mrs. Beatles: Well, I Had to take your karate chops, and then I got a little crazy.

Chris: I think that this is a good time we go into commercial.

Numbuh 4: But I'm going for $100.00!

Chris: not at the moment kid, we're going into commercial.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Theme going into commercial

COMMERICAL: Save Youtube

Announcer: Since 2005, we've been entertain by YouTube so we could enjoy as much as they could see, and now we're going to the year 2020, it seems that it's going to be some changes.

Youtuber: I think that Youtube's going to be just for kids, well, YouTube is for everybody!

Announcer: I think that that we could be that we could keep YouTube the way it is, because if we don't we might had to be changing for all that we know, so please, don't change the website, save YouTube before it's too late.

Announcer No.2: this is a purpose and we don't know if we can save YouTube or not.

COMMERICAL: The Itchy and Scratchy Movie

Announcer: Coming back to theaters, it's the Itchy and Scratchy Movie.

(Itchy poke eyes, then use flamethrower on him, then drew maker on him, then use gun to blow him out, and he appears as he plays with his brain)

Announcer: If you want Suspense again...

(Itchy turns on wood chipper as he sees Scratchy slowly going in, impatiently to be coming in, then can't wait anymore as he uses a chainsaw as he get to cut Scratchy as he screams)

Announcer: ...Romance...

(Itchy popped his eyes as he get to be kissing on dummy as she explodes with his eyes blinking, and his hearts landed on the ground)

Announcer: Then come to see The itchy And Scratchy Movie! contains 23% of new footage.

-End Chapter-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3-12-04-2019

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Goodman: Hello and welcome back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, _and just before the break, I think that we could be that our contestant's mom happen that invade to hit me, my announcer and the audience to make sure as that it was an accident.

Numbuh 4: yeah, I think that my mom got some grip.

Chris: Just to be honest, I think that you got that from her.

Numbuh 4: Now let's now get ahead of ourselves.

Chris: You're right, I think that your mom used to be a KND Operative too.

Numbuh 4: Now exactly, I think that we could be that we might had to make sure as they get to see as they might had to know that it was simply as they get to noticed that she would like to be fighting be here.

Chris: Yeah, I think that you're right. So, I think that we should get back to the game and see if you can go for $100.00, you only got 2 Lifelines left, and I think that you get to make sure that you'll get to answer this as possible.

Numbuh 4: Let's not waste anymore time, I think that we should be getting back to the game indeed!

Chris: We're going to play the game.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, as promised, here's the $100.00 Question.

$100.00 Question: In _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, _which of these lifelines lasted for 10 whole years?

A:Phone-A-Friend  
B:Double Dip  
C:Switch The Question  
D:50-50

Numbuh 4: I think that I should be knowing this, because if I do, I think that we could be that get to make sure that we get to possible as they get it as they happen to do so, I think that I'm going with Answer "A", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's the big one for $1,000.00.

$1,000.00 Question: Which of the following is not true about Tomatoes?

A:It's a Vegetable  
B:It's a Fruit  
C:It's softer then a apple  
D:It's Plump

Numbuh 4: Tomatoes? Oh brother.

Chris: what is it?

Numbuh 4: I Think that tomatoes get to be that everyone argues about whenever is a fruit or a vegetable.

Chris: yes, I Think that's true, and just to be implying that, I Think that you had to make sure as that you'll get to make sure as that it as nothing that it should be.

Numbuh 4: Yes, yes, yes, but what can I do? I mean, I can't handle to make sure if this is a easy question or a hard one.

Chris: Well, you do have your 2 remaining lifelines, and I think that you'll get to make that possible as they happen to see it.

Numbuh 4: I think that I can do the 50-50.

Chris: Great Idea. Computer, please take away those two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining answers:  
B:It's a Fruit  
C:It's softer then a apple.

Numbuh 4: Okay, that doesn't help.

Chris: You know, if you can't decide between the two, I guess that I could get to make sure that-

Numbuh 4: Don't you worry, I think that we could that this question's ain't going to be any higher then it already it seems.

Chris: ?

Numbuh 4: And besides, I think that I could be ready for the final lifeline, and that would be, ask the toons.

Chris: All right, audience, listen up, on your keypads, use "B" or "C", please vote now.

Voting results  
A:0%  
B:0%  
C:100%  
D:0%

Chris: It seems that 100% of the audience says "C".

Numbuh 4: I may be dumb on my show but I think that I should take the $100.00 and go.

Chris: Okay then, just for fun, if you had gone for $1,000.00, what answer you should've have?

Numbuh 4: I would've gone with "B", final answer.

Chris: Oh wow, I'm glad you save yourself from losing $100.00, the correct answer is "C", softer then a tomato, you did the right thing.

Numbuh 4: Well yeah, I think that it could make sense, after all, I Think that I deserve $100.00.

Chris: Okay, I think that you got $100.00 here.

Numbuh 4's Total Winnings:  
$100.00

Chris: And here's something else too, I will invite you for next show for another chance at $1,000.00!

Numbuh 4: Awesome! That's great.

(Numbuh 4's mom, Mrs. Beatles walked up by)

Mrs. Beatles: Well, it's a great time that you're coming back for the next show, and Chris, I'm sorry I karate chop you and your announcer, and your audience too.

Chris: Well yeah, water under the bridge Mrs. Beatles, water under the bridge. (Turns over to audience and readers like you) When we come back, Groundkeeper Willie had to for his chance at $1,000.00, stay tuned!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Music: WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE-THEME INTO COMMERICAL

Commercial: new Fanfiction crossover story

Announcer: COMING THIS SPRING 2020, TWO BAD BOYS...

Bart Simpson: You're going down!

(Manny Rivera Screams)

Announcer: ARE ABOUT TO BE COMING TO GET THEIR APPERANICES...

Frieda Sqeduaz: He's so dreamy.

Announcer: And what they don't know is what hit him!

Rodolfo Rivera: You're grounded for going evil!

(Manny throws)

Bart: What? I'm expelled and moving to Miracle City?!

(Explosions)

Lisa Simpson: What? Bart's going to Miracle city and I Wasn't told?!

Marge Simpson: My Special little guy's going to be careful there!

Announcer: Bart Simpson.

Bart: I Do anything to be good for my sake!

Announcer: Manny Rivera.

Manny Rivera: It's all your fault!

Announcer: In a biggest battle that get to be getting crazy.

Homer Simpson: WHOO-HOO!

Announcer: BARTMAN vs EL TIGRE!

Millhouse: WAZZZZUUUUPPP!

Frieda: Ah, "WAZZZUUUUPPP!" yourself, I ain't going to get to you.

Announcer: Coming soon, to a reader's time near you.

-END COMMERICAL-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have nice a day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I think that you should know that I made this question is a reference to _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire _and another question about Tomatoes so if you're interest about any about them, I guess about them too, and if you watch _Codename:Kids-Next-Door _and your favorite character is Numbuh 4 himself Wallaby Beatles, then I guess you can comment on that too.

POST BEHIND-THE-SCENES READINGS

: All right, that's another chapter of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, _We don't need Milhouse to be dancing at the end of this one.

Millhouse: Uh-oh, is this mean I get to sign up for a future episode?

: Yeah yeah, you get to be a contestant on a future episode.

Millhouse: So, do I get to leave my rap costume here?

: Yeah, yeah, the costume department will get to pick it up.

Millhouse: You'll get to do a Future Bartman fanfiction as well, right?

: Yes, yes.

Millhouse: You got my resume, right?

: Yes, yes, we'll call you!

Millhouse: Oh okay, bye Author.

: All right, let's save the chapter so everyone can read it.


	4. Chapter 4-12-12-2019

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and here's your host, Chrissssssssssssssssss Goodman!

Chris: Thank you Rainer, welcome back to the show, and as we get to see that we got our next contestant, Groundskeeper Willie.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Agnes Skinner: Boo! (got hit by supplies as she got fall off)

Chris: Now Mr. Willie, I think that you're... German?

Willie: I'm Scottish!

Chris: Oh yes, (Clears throat) well, I think that you're here for the show, why is that?

Willie: Because I Had to make sure that I had to make the money, suddenly my boss Principal Skinner get to make sure that I get to applying on the show so here I am.

Chris: Well, I think that we could be that might had to use it as other contestants didn't think that to make it up to that point.

Willie: For your Information, I Think that we could be that one grand so I could pay off my debt to skinner.

Chris: Well I think that you're going to enjoy that game so you'll get to see that might had to work hard on it, so if you're ready to get to make the game to be ready, I think that you're going to play, then let's play!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Agnes Skinner: Boo! (Got hit by objects and fall down again)

Chris: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: In _Are You Smarter Then A Fifth Grader?, _How many millionaires are on the show?

A:2  
B:4  
C:6  
D:8

Willie: That show make it as they had to go for the bigger bucks, so I think that it could be that make it as they get to noticed that it was quite simply out of touch, so I think that I will go with "A", final answer.

Chris: That's correct for $0.01.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay, time for the Question that's worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which member of Alvin And The Chipmunks wore glasses?

A:Alvin  
B:Simon  
C:Theodore  
D:None of the above

Willie: I think that we could know that it was quite a band that we get to see as they could know that Simon's the smart one and I think that's answer "B", final answer.

Chris: Go it right for $0.10!

Audience: (cheers and Applause)

(phone ringing)

Chris: What the heck? Well, I think that we got an incoming phone call. Huh, uh, hello, welcome to the thousandiare show, how may I help you.

(Phone caller reveal to be Grandpapi Rivera)

Grandpapi: Yeah, I like to order one huge pizza with 1/4 Cheese, 1/4 Pepperoni, 1/4 Black olive and 1/4 green pepper.

Chris: It's one of our favorite contestants, Grandpapi Rivera.

Audience: (cheers and Appluase)

Grandpapi: Is this not Pizza Richie's?

Chris: What? no! this is Chris Goodman from "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", don't you remember?

Grandpapi: yes, yes, I remember, I was just ordering pizza from Pizza Richie's.

Chris: I Think that you can call from a different place.

Grandpapi: What's a grandpa got to do to get a pizza around here?

Chris: I'll tell you when we come back.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

-END CHAPTER-

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this short but I think that this could take a while.


	5. Chapter 5-12-17-2019: Is there Pizza?

Audience: (Silence)

Chris: Welcome back to the show everybody, I think that we could be that if our friend has got to make sure if we got pizza or not, so I think that we could be that I could answer his question.

Grandpapi: So, do you deliver Pizza or not?

Chris: No, I Don't think so.

Grandpapi: Oh, come on!

Chris: I'm sorry, but I don't think that we got any pizza.

Willie: Is there pizza or not, now that's an interesting question here.

Chris: It was so nice to call you again Grandpapi, see you later.

(Hangs Up)

Chris: Now, where were we?

Willie: My next question is worth a dollar.

Chris: Ah yes, the next question as we get back to the game.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here we go with $1.00, and here it is.

$1.00 Question: Which of these Video games is for Wumpa Fruit?

A:Crash Bandicoot  
B:Mario  
C:Sonic The Hedgehog  
D:Rayman

Willie: Well, I Think that my student knows in anyway, and I think that might get to be "A", final answer.

Chris: And you wasted no time on that because that's correct!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And here comes your question is only worth $10.00, and here it is.

$10.00 Question: Which of the following is an a millionaire?

A:A Stupid Person  
B:A Rich Person  
C:A Dog Person  
D:A Character from "The Johnny Carlson Show".

Willie: I Think that a millionaire is a rich person, "B" final answer.

Chris: And that's right for $10.00.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

(Wimpy walks in, chasing a duck)

Wimpy: Come here you crazy duck, I might get to catch you.

Chris: Ladies and Gentleman, our contestant from our last season, Wimpy!

Wimpy: Hello Chris, I Think that you get to make sure that I'm chasing this crazy duck so I could have my meal.

Chris: why don't you take $100.00 and get a couple of Hamburgers.

Wimpy: I be gladly to pay you a hamburger tomorrow for gladly to have you, for you announcer, and your contestant for a Tuesday.

Chris: Right, so I think that we should be exactly what the next question is exactly worth, an $100.00, just like I give Wimpy.

$100.00 Question: Which of the following is not a potato chip flavor?

A:Sour Cream and Onion  
B:BBQ  
C:Tomato  
D:Regualr

Willie: I think that I could be that quite hope that I hope that it's going to be "C", final answer.

Chris: And you got it right for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

(Phone ringing)

Chris: What's this? Another phone call? Uh, hello, welcome to the Thousand dollar show, how may I help you?

Seymore Skinner:I need Willie to get over here, right now!

Skinner: Boss?

Seymore: That's right, I need Willie get to back at school, right now!

Chris: Why don't you come to the show instead? I hope that you'll get to see about it.

Seymore: I Like to see you try.

Chris: We'll be right back.

Audience: (cheers and applause)

-End Chapter-

Please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: I Think that you should know that Skinner's going to get Groundskeeper Willie and trust me, it ain't going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6-12-19-2019-A Robot in the mist

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Welcome back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, _and as you can see, we got our contestant Groundskeeper Willie as he goes for $1,000.00.

Willie: I think that you should know that some people would never get the chance as they get to this far.

Chris: Actually, some had done it.

Willie: They do? Well, I think that I would've done as they I get to see as they would understand it.

Chris: Well, if you ended up with just $1,000.00, I bet you'll be you'll be pretty good.

Willie: Good? I'll be great!

Chris: Yeah, I think that we could be that might had to make sure that they understood that it wasn't the first time that happen in the world. At that rate, shall we get back to the game? You are just one question away after all.

Willie: yes, I am.

Chris: Okay then, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Okay Willie, here's your $1,000.00 Question.

$1,000.00 Question: Which of the following is not a way to end an episode of a readily show?

A:The Tribe Is Spoken  
B:You're Fired  
C:The Boat  
D:A Pie in the face

Willie: Oh boy, I think that It could be that happen to be that quite as they figure it out.

Chris: Well, you used 3 lifelines all game and well, it seems that you're on your own.

Willie: Okay, I think that we could be that quite as they had to make sure that this is too much.

Chris: A thousand dollars is never too much as you get to be making it as they get to see that it was a wild ride, so I think that I'm going to take a risk and say "D", final answer.

Chris: oh Willie, you are CORRECT!

Audience (Cheers And Applause)

THOUSANDAIRE-Groundskeeper Willie

Chris: Now I know that this is the first episode of our brand new season but if you had to go for Double, you'll be up to $2,000.00, so what do you say?

Willie: You know what? I think that I could be playing it safe and sound and take it home.

Chris: are you sure?

Willie: yes I am.

Chris: You're the boss!

Willie: yes I am! (Takes $1,000.00 Check and leaves)

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Bye Bye Contestant

Chris: Let's welcome to our last contestant of the evening, Darrel Boxman.

(Darrel walks in as he sits)

Agnes Skinner: Boo!

Darrel (To Agnes): Oh Boo yourself!

Chris: Now Darrel, tell me about yourself.

Darrel: Well, I'm a robot and may I say that I'm a good looking one at that so I think that I'm the son of Lord Boxman, I happen to be the greatest robot around.

Chris: well, I think that you should be that robot in the mist.

Darrel: Tut-Tut, _A _robot in a mist.

Chris: Right, A Robot in the mist, but tell me, if you can reach $1,000.00, what will you do with it?

Darrel: I get to pay back to my siblings. (Whispers to the host): they think I own them money.

Shannon: No Question.

Agnes (To the readers): you know, there's awfully screwy about this game, or my name ain't Donna read, and it's not.

Chris: Okay, you know the questions, you know the lifelines, let's play the game.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: okay, here it is, your first question, and it's worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which of these barnyard animals go "Moo"?

A:Cow  
B:Chicken  
C:Pig  
D:Goose

Darrel: are you kidding me? I Wasn't build to be treated like a kindergartener, I think that I Could get to think about this as much as they could get to follow it as I get to think responsibly.

Chris: You're a robot, you're smart enough to answer the question!

Darrel: Really? Well in that case, I'm going with Answer "A", final answer.

Chris: Unleavable, that's correct.

Audience: (applause)

Music: Sonic The Hedgehog 1-2-Act Clear

Chris: Is that time again, and this time, it's time for the lightening round.

Darrel: Oh boy, how do you play?

Chris: I thought you never asked. You see, only got 30 seconds to answer 10 questions and every question you got right, you'll get $0.25.

Darrel: One lousy quarter? that's it?

Chris: One lousy quarter _per _correct answer.

Darrel: I'm ready!

Chris: and you made the perfect score, I will had an additional $4.00.

Darrel: Whoopie!

Chris: okay, here comes 30 seconds on the clock, your clock will start after I read the first question. What color do you get when you make green?

Darrel: Blue and green.

Chris: correct, what' equal into?

Darrel: 8.

Chris: Correct, I have $5.00, I give $2.50 each to the previous contestants that I had, how much money you got left?

Darrel: You don't get any money left!

Chris: correct, Who won the very first _Millionaire?_

Darrel: Lord Boxman!:

Chris: Wrong, John Carpenter. What is the name of the capital of Paris?

Darrel: The Plaza!

Chris: wrong, France. What is the name of the robot dog from _Jimmy Neutron?_

Darrel: No Clue!

Chris: Goddard. In _Who Framed Roger Rabbit, _what is the name of Roger's wife?

Darrel: Michelle!

Chris: Wrong, Jessica. In the _Hey Arnold! _Movie, what is the name of the villain?

Darrel: George!

Chris: The Correct answer is Sheck. You only got 0.75 additional!

(Lord Boxman came in)

Lord Boxman: What is this my son winning $1,000.00 on this silly game show?

Chris: Relax, it's only a game show.

Lord Boxman: A game show?! Oh boy, that was sure some fun.

Darrel: Dad, what are you doing here?

Lord Boxman: I came here to see you win $1,000.00, is that enough?

Darrel: Dad, I won $0.01 in the main question so far and $0.75 more for the lighting round.

Lord Boxman: Don't care, I, Lord boxman happen to take $1,000.00 as I get to be splitting the money.

Chris: Y-Y-Y-Yes sir, $10.00.

Lord Boxman: I said $1,000.00

(Chris chuckles as he gives out $1,000.00 checks to Darrel and lord boxman)

Shannon: About time too! (run up to her dad and brother)

(Phone ringing)

Chris: What's this? another incoming phone call? Well, who is it?

Grandpapi: Hello, it's me again, I ordered a pizza and I'm not leaving until I get my Pizza.

Darrel: Ooh Pizza!

Shannon: Can we can one too?

Chris: Please! Don't encourage him!

Grandpapi: What's a supervillain's got to do to get some pizza round here?

Chris: Well, for the first episode of the season, this has been nice, in total winnings that we gave away just $4,100.76.

Grandpapi: And A Pizza if I don't get it!

Chris: THIS EPISODE HAS GIVEN AWAY THE $4,100.76, THIS EPISODE HAS GIVEN AWAY $4,100.76, THIS EPISODE HAS GIVEN AWAY $4,100.76! (Laughs hysterically as he runs around the stage)

Rainer: This has been the first episode of the second season and already they don't pay me enough. (Sips Coffee)

Audience: (Cheers And applause)

Cast

Host  
Chris Goodman

The Simpsons:  
Announcer Rainer Wolfcastle  
Agnes Skinner  
Seymore Skinner  
Groundskeeper Willie

Codename:Kids-Next-Door  
Wallaby Beaters/Numbuh 4  
Mrs. Beatles

Ok KO Let's Be Heroes  
Darrel  
Shannon  
Lord Boxman

El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Jorge Rivera/Puma Loco

Popeye  
Wimpy

THE END

Grandpapi: Where's my Pizza?

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: And so, after the first episode of the new season, the show has given away $4,100.76, $1,100.76 then you thought but it's all in good fun and fictional money.


End file.
